micronationswikiaorg_uk-20200214-history
Денис Тезджан
|прапор_8 = Montescano-Flag.png |прапор2_8 = Montescano-CoA.png |порядок_8 = |початок повноважень_8 = 29 травня 2019 |закінчення повноважень_8 = |девіз_8 = Nihil sine Deo |тронне ім'я_8 = Діонісій І |коронація_8 = 9 листопада 2019 |спадкоємець_8 = Мірза Бісот дю Хоммер-Фешотте-Бьоккюн |прем'єр_8 = |віце-президент_8 = |президент_8 = |монарх_8 = |віце-губернатор_8 = |губернатор_8 = |попередник_8 = |наступник_8 = |зречення_8 = |коментар_8 = |титул_9 = Губернатор Селевкії Кілікійської |прапор_9 = Flag_of_Austenasia.png |прапор2_9 = |порядок_9 = |початок повноважень_9 = 19 вересня 2019 |закінчення повноважень_9 = |під іменем_9 = герцог Лікаонійський |девіз_9 = Roma Invicta! |тронне ім'я_9 = |коронація_9 = |монарх_9 = Джонатан I |віце-губернатор_9 = Кагатай Алтинташ |губернатор_9 = |попередник_9 = |наступник_9 = |зречення_9 = |коментар_9 = |титул_10 = Прем'єр-міністр Остеназії |прапор_10 = Flag_of_Austenasia.png |прапор2_10 = Prime Minister's Office.jpg |порядок_10 = |порядок-жін_10 = |початок повноважень_10 = 13 лютого 2020 |закінчення повноважень_10 = |під іменем_10 = |девіз_10 = |тронне ім'я_10 = |коронація_10 = |регент1періодпочаток_10 = |регент1періодкінець_10 = |регент2_10 = |регент2періодпочаток_10 = |регент2періодкінець_10 = |регент3_10 = |регент3періодпочаток_10 = |регент3періодкінець_10 = |регент4_10 = |регент4періодпочаток_10 = |регент4періодкінець_10 = |співправитель1_10 = |співправитель1періодпочаток_10 = |співправитель1періодкінець_10 = |співправитель2_10 = |співправитель2періодпочаток_10 = |співправитель2періодкінець_10 = |співправитель3_10 = |співправитель3періодпочаток_10 = |співправитель3періодкінець_10 = |співправитель4_10 = |співправитель4періодпочаток_10 = |співправитель4періодкінець_10 = |спадкоємець_10 = |прем'єр_10 = |віце-президент_10 = |президент_10 = |монарх_10 = Джонатан I |віце-губернатор_10 = |губернатор_10 = |попередник_10 = Джозеф Кеннеді |наступник_10 = |зречення_10 = |коментар_10 = |титул_11 = |прапор_11 = |прапор2_11 = |порядок_11 = |порядок-жін_11 = |початок повноважень_11 = |закінчення повноважень_11 = |під іменем_11 = |девіз_11 = |тронне ім'я_11 = |коронація_11 = |регент1періодпочаток_11 = |регент1періодкінець_11 = |регент2_11 = |регент2періодпочаток_11 = |регент2періодкінець_11 = |регент3_11 = |регент3періодпочаток_11 = |регент3періодкінець_11 = |регент4_11 = |регент4періодпочаток_11 = |регент4періодкінець_11 = |співправитель1_11 = |співправитель1періодпочаток_11 = |співправитель1періодкінець_11 = |співправитель2_11 = |співправитель2періодпочаток_11 = |співправитель2періодкінець_11 = |співправитель3_11 = |співправитель3періодпочаток_11 = |співправитель3періодкінець_11 = |співправитель4_11 = |співправитель4періодпочаток_11 = |співправитель4періодкінець_11 = |спадкоємець_11 = |прем'єр_11 = |віце-президент_11 = |президент_11 = |монарх_11 = |віце-губернатор_11 = |губернатор_11 = |попередник_11 = |наступник_11 = |зречення_11 = |коментар_11 = |титул_12 = |прапор_12 = |прапор2_12 = |порядок_12 = |порядок-жін_12 = |початок повноважень_12 = |закінчення повноважень_12 = |під іменем_12 = |девіз_12 = |тронне ім'я_12 = |коронація_12 = |регент1періодпочаток_12 = |регент1періодкінець_12 = |регент2_12 = |регент2періодпочаток_12 = |регент2періодкінець_12 = |регент3_12 = |регент3періодпочаток_12 = |регент3періодкінець_12 = |регент4_12 = |регент4періодпочаток_12 = |регент4періодкінець_12 = |співправитель1_12 = |співправитель1періодпочаток_12 = |співправитель1періодкінець_12 = |співправитель2_12 = |співправитель2періодпочаток_12 = |співправитель2періодкінець_12 = |співправитель3_12 = |співправитель3періодпочаток_12 = |співправитель3періодкінець_12 = |співправитель4_12 = |співправитель4періодпочаток_12 = |співправитель4періодкінець_12 = |спадкоємець_12 = |прем'єр_12 = |віце-президент_12 = |президент_12 = |монарх_12 = |віце-губернатор_12 = |губернатор_12 = |попередник_12 = |наступник_12 = |зречення_12 = |коментар_12 = |партія = |освіта = |науковий ступінь = |вчена ступінь = |професія = |діяльність = |національність = турецька, кримськотатарська, руська, фанаріотська, булгарська, польська |підданство = |громадянство = |релігія = |дата народження = 16 жовтня 1994 |місце народження = , Королівство Нідерланди |дата смерті = |місце смерті = |похований = |похована = |династія = |ім'я при народженні = |хрещенне ім'я = |батько = |мати = |чоловік = |дружина = Марія Смагіна |діти = |сайт = |звання = |роки служби = |приналежність = |рід військ = |звання = |командував = |битви = |наукова сфера = |місце роботи = |відомий як = |автограф = |монограма = DionTZCmono.png |нагороди = }} Денис Тезджан-Смагін - мікронаціональний діяч, який брав участь у заснуванні кількох мікронацій і обіймав у них високі державні посади. У Павліві Князівство (в подальшому - Королівство / Республіка / Велике князівство / Імперія / Царство / Союз) Павліва було засновано 8 липня 2012 року як новий національний проект, що починався як абсолютна монархія і через зріст кількості членів уряду експериментував з іншими формами правління та державного устрою. З кінця Павлівської кризи 2013 року як Дім Карапавловича керував урядом у вигнанні, приймаючи від колишніх громадян численні пропозиції щодо відновлення Павліва. Компроміс з Лостайлендом було досягнуто 14 вересня 2014 року, коли Антарктичний союз мікронацій дозволив Королівському дому Павліва затвердити суверенітет над антарктичними претензіями колишнього Великого князівства Сніжанополя і встановити Велике князівство Павлівське.Pavlov is not dead yet: House in Exile announces restoration of the state Багато хто критикував монарха за його автократичну та (релігійно) консервативну політику, проте його оцінили павлівські громадяни. Отримавши від них у 2015 році - ще будучи Великим князем - титули Імператора та Августа,Deniz Grozny granted titles of Imperator and Augustus він реформував Велике князівство в Павлівську імперію. Під час його правління Павлів проводив численні події в русофонній мікронаціональній спільноті, була прийнята конституція та розроблена національна символіка. У жовтні 2016 року Імператор об'єднав усі території свого правління (за винятком Гастона) у тодішній Павлівській імперії. У якості Імператора розвинув Павлів до такого рівня, який міг би бути класифікований як історичне моделювання князівств середньовічної Русі , Росії при Іоані Грозному та Римської імперії. Відновив Опричнину та Юліанський календар, офіційно підтримав теорію Плоскої Землі й застосував багато заборон, зокрема на атеїзм, гоління та комунізм. Після формального розпаду Павлівської імперії в березні 2017 року сприяв відродженню 1 лютого 2018 року Павлівського царства, а 10 червня 2019 року - Павлівського Союзу, який очолив як монарх . У Лостайленді У лютому 2013 року Денис посів місце другого капітана-регента Лостайленда після відставки Степана Ігнатьєва. Виступив з пропозицією створення союзної держави Лостайленда та Павліва, яка була підтримана більшістю голосів в обох країнах на референдумі 4 квітня. За договором про об'єднання від 19 квітня стає Прем'єр-міністром Федеративної Республіки Лостайленд. Проте державна унія виявилася не надто міцною, що призвело до тривалої внутрішньої кризи, яка закінчилася 14 вересня 2014 року відновленням незалежного Павліва. Тривалі переговори закінчилися примиренням і реінтеграцією колишньої Павлівської Республіки до Федеративної Республіки Лостайленд і визнанням Лостайлендом Павлівського суверенітету над новими територіями.Декрет 13/2014 від 14.09.2014 Про визнання Великого князівства Павліва Повернувшись 14 лютого 2015 року на посаду прем'єр-міністра і заступивши Ірину Сопас, яка займала її під час Павлівської кризи, тричі переобирався на новий термін, у тому числі на позачергових виборах 8 травня 2018 року. Прем'єром була розроблена нова Конституція на засадах прямої демократії. Реформи стимулювали чергову хвилю прийняття до Лостайленду нових громадян. За Конституцією виконавча влада в Лостайленді здіснюється Прем'єр-міністром і його Кабінетом, тоді як Пожиттєвий президент є церемоніально-представницьким главою держави і Верховним головнокомандувачем Збройними силами. Авторитарний стиль правління Прем'єр-міністра перманентно викликає критику опозиції. 28 квітня 2019 року Генеральний прокурор Лостайленду Назар Чагатаєв розпочав кримінальне розслідування за звинуваченням Прем'єр-міністра в корупції, фальсифікації виборів 2018 року та сприянні іноземному втручанню в виборчий процес. В Остеназії 19 лютого 2019 року Тезджан розпочинає переговори з імператором Джонатаном I щодо перспективи приєднання до Остеназії. Після обговорень форми адміністративного поділу Феодосіополіс (в з 2014-2016 рр. - посольство Павлівської імперії в Нідерландах) був приєднаний парламентським актом як місто Остеназії.March sees territorial changes for Austenasia 15 квітня 2019 року імператорським указом Денис був призначений Геральдмейсером Остеназії, в обов'язки якого входить давати монарху поради щодо геральдики, здійснювати нагляд за фактичним оформленням та створенням представлень гербів і - за згодою монарха - записувати, надавати, визнавати, регулювати та забороняти використання гербів. У квітні 2019 року Тезджан заснував Партію Вітчизни . 28 травня 2019 року велика земельна ділянка, що перебуває у власності Дениса, була передана Остеназії як територія Ларанда,Austenasia grows with huge Turkish annexation а друга частина пізніше була передана як територія Селевкія Кілікійська 19 вересня того ж року.Solar farm to be established on new Territory В кінці 2019 року подружжя Тезджанів переїхали з Феодосіополіса до нового будинку за кілька миль, який було приєднано до Остеназії 5 грудня 2019 року як Гарлемська Марка, яка керується безпосередньо ними незалежно від міської ради Феодосіополіса. На Загальних виборах, проведених 12 лютого 2020 року у зв'язку з відділенням Нової Вірджинії на чолі з колишнім прем'єр-міністром Джозефом Кеннеді висунув свою кандидатуру від Феодосіополіса і переміг з 52.27% голосів проти 40.91% в свого конкурента Джона Гордона (Палазія). Інша мікронаціональна діяльність Брав участь у багатьох інших мікронаціональних проектах, таких як Ашуково, Карпатія, Гасаністан та Недланд. Повний титул Його милість лорд Діонісій Тезджан-Смагін, суверенний князь Монтескано, герцог Лікаонії, князь Павліва, граф Західної Фризії, граф Ньовендам, барон Онгал, суверен священному військового ордену святого Димитрія, співмагістр ордену Білого голуба, лицар мужності славного ордену Святого Іоанна, лицар ордену Антилопи-гну, лицар ордену Богоматері Гвадалупської, офіцер ордену Золотого Лева, лицар ордену святого Наума Охридського, лицар ордену Зеландії. Посилання Категорія:Павлів Категорія:Остеназія